Light fixtures, such as those for high bay applications, include light sources secured to enclosures. The light sources may not be easily removable from the enclosure (e.g., secured using a great number of fasteners and/or an adhesive, etc.). In some cases, the light sources are permanently affixed to the light fixture (e.g., welded, etc.). The light sources may contain various lighting elements (e.g., light-emitting diodes (LEDs), LED chips, metal Halide fixtures, fluorescent elements, etc.), which may be subject to failure during the useful life of the light fixture (i.e., the period during which the light fixture is operational).